Tuna, Rubberduckies and a BBQ
by x.Twilight-Freak
Summary: Just a one shot where bella get invited to the Cullen's house for a BBQ. Read to find out what Emmett does and what kind of chaos starts to form.


Tuna, Rubberduckies and a BBQ

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I do not own tuna sandwiches

I do not own a blow up pool.

Tuna, Rubberduckies and a BBQ

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!! What am I supposed to wear?! Should I wear something dressy or sporty? Oh my god. I can't believe I'm freaking out about a BBQ... a BBQ at the Cullen's house oh this is terrible. Should I cancel? No, just put on the first thing you spot that looks nice. You can do this Bella, it's not like you haven't went to a BBQ before.

"Bella, are you almost ready? We have to leave soon." Yelled Charlie from the bottom of the stairs

"Almost dad, just give me a... a few seconds." I answered hopping on one foot trying to get my shorts on.

No, I can't believe I'm doing this! I just gotta suck it up! I want my mommy!

"Bella, you're gonna be late!" Charlie yelled with very little tolerance now.

"Coming dad!" I replied quickly.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. It was all going good until I hit the bottom step. SMACK "Ouch!" I fell flat on my face. I hate those damn stairs! I truly believe stairs were made by the devil!

I was now in the car, fidgeting in my seat. I couldn't sit still, I didn't know what to expect. The Cullen's having a BBQ... That's not really the number one diet.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked with a hint of anxious in his eyes.

"What, What, why do you ask that?" I responded quickly and attempting to cover all evidence.

"Because you can't sit still." He said curious now.

"Oh, that... I'm fine really, just a little nervous." I said while gazed out the window.

"A little?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe a lot. It doesn't make me a felon, does it?" I answer sarcastically back.

He chuckled and started to drive off.

We were nearly there. Just a few minutes now. God, what did I get myself into?! Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself like last time I went over... very, very, very bad memories.

We finally arrived. Lucky me. I got out of the car and waved bye to my dad. I climbed up the stairs very carefully but on the very last step, you can just imagine what happened!

"Ouch! Damn these stairs!" I shouted out.

As I was cursing at the stairs, you wouldn't believe who answered the door and fought back the urge not to laugh. Of course, Edward, the guy I was in love with, probably saw or heard me fall and now watching me swear at stairs. Probably thinking, 'what an idiot!'.

"Ohh, hi." I said while blushing

"Hi there Bella." He said trying not to laugh at what I did. "Welcome back. The BBQ is almost ready; I just need some help bringing some stuff to the back."

"Okay" I said eagerly to forget about the stairs.

We went inside the house to go to the back yard, I still couldn't get how friggen enormous there house was! But after I was done looking at the house, I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful Edward. I sighed ever so quite.

We stopped in the kitchen and he got a plate and some forks and knifes and all that. He asked if I could bring the plate with the tuna sandwiches.

We started to walk out the back door to the BBQ. As I was walking I didn't notice where I was stepping. I was to busy watching Edward.

When we were outside, I saw Emmett barrel past me, naked except for his ruberducky print towel and bright neon green Speedo. He ran so fast I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

As soon as Edward saw me on the ground he helped me up and covered my eyes from Emmett. But after a while he let me go and I went to stand by Alice to talk to her while the tuna sandwiches were still in my hands.

"WOOO WHOOO!! BATH TIME!!" Emmett started to scream as he dropped the towel.

He ran and rammed both me and Alice into the plastic blow-up pool. The tuna sandwiches flu up into the air out of my grip and Edward and Jasper came running to help us. But they didn't see the sandwiches fly so went they came close enough, the tuna fell on top of their heads. I started to blush as everything went wrong.

Emmett fell to the ground and started to laugh his head off. He was on the ground for at least five minutes. Alice and I were giggling our heads off. Figuratively speaking of course.

After Emmett, Alice and I were finished laughing, Alice and I got up from the pool and move over to where Edward and Jasper were with their heads all full of tuna.

Edward nodded to Jasper and then moved slowly over to Emmett who was facing the pool still laughing. Went they got close enough, they shoved him into the pool without hesitation. But as they tossed him in, he clutched onto both of them and dragged them in too.

They all got out and started laughing, Alice and I joined in too. So we were all drenched, me Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett with his neon green Speedo and ruberducky towel. After we were all sopping wet, we decided to all jump into the pool and splash each other. After we had our fun, we finished eating; well I did anyway, and cleaned up.

A few minutes later, Charlie pulled up in the driveway and beeped the horn, I said bye to everyone and Edward kissed me gently on the cheek. I was in shock and I couldn't move until Charlie beeped the horn once again, I quickly stumbled to the door almost falling but thankfully Edward was there to grasp a hold of me before I fell flat on my face. I went in the car and my dad drove home.


End file.
